El dragón emplumado
by Devidfenrir
Summary: un trabajo mas lo llevara a conocer algo mas que a otro portador. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

El dragón emplumado

Llegue a Japón por la noche y había sido un vuelo bastante bueno solo que al tener a tantos sicarios con los que pelee fue muy agotador, baje con calma recogiendo el abrigo de uno de ellos y en mi mano mi maleta que tenía un par de hoyos de balas

Camine en silencio por la pista orientándome y ya que me buscarían debía ir a algún lugar donde pudiera descansar unas horas antes de irme a buscar a mi objetivo. Horas después llegue a un puente y debajo donde no podían verme dormí hasta la mañana siguiente

Con el sol levantándose en la lejanía desperté y comencé a moverme, siendo llamativo me introduje a la ciudad próxima donde con algo del dinero que llevaba en mi maleta compre el desayuno y comí en un parque, y teniendo todo tranquilo revise mi maleta donde todo en el interior se encontraba a salvo ya que tenía una malla de protección donde los disparos terminaron, di un vistazo en mi teléfono de la dirección a donde debía ir y con un poco de calma observe que aún no me habían encontrado cosa rara pero termine mi comida y con un día por delante proseguí

Japón era bastante caluroso por lo que no tuve que usar el abrigo del sicario pero entre los bolsillos encontré bastantes balas que guarde

Siguiendo el mapa llegue a un edificio de apartamentos donde vivía un contacto que me ayudaría dándome información importante, entre y subí hasta el piso donde me indicaban las instrucciones, en el principio del pasillo metí el abrigo dentro de mi maleta y con un tronar de mis puños fui hacia la puerta y con una patada la abrí, con el sonido de la madera crujir avance por el interior levantando las mangas de mi camisa, de mi piel brotaron plumas que arranque y camine con cuidado

La casa se encontraba descuidada y apenas habían limpiado pero no me detuve, revisando las habitaciones encontré una con seguro, no perdí el tiempo y la abrí de la misma manera, en el interior se encontraba un tipo tirado en la cama, con precaución lo revise y estaba inconsciente, lo levante de la cama y lo lleve a una de las sillas donde con cables lo ate y espere a que despertara

El día anterior había subido al avión que me trajo a Japón de manera ilegal, según el plan era sencillo solo que en pleno vuelo un grupo de sujetos se levantaron y con sus quirk dispararon, me cubrí al oír el primer disparo y me coloque la maleta como protección en la cabeza esperado a que terminaran, era algo bastante ruidoso escuchar los estruendos dentro del avión, pasaron unos minutos cuando acabaron de agujerar el asiento y en silencio rodee por debajo de los asientos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, mire que iban a buscarme y entre la distracción me fui poniendo de pie mientras de entre mis brazos brotaron mis plumas que sostuve esperando a que descuidaran su espalda, llegaron a mi asiento y apuntaron sus dedos y comieron balas. Con el silencio arroje mis plumas que se clavaron en sus manos y desde esa distracción exhale fuego alejándolos, con sus manos lastimadas me miraron y volvieron a disparar solo que su puntería era mala y apenas lograban rosarme la ropa, no perdía el tiempo y continúe clavando mis plumas

Cuando ya no lograron disparar me acerque y comencé a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo dejándoles en el suelo inconscientes, fue algo sencillo ya que ninguno tenía una gran habilidad en pelea, para cuando termino la lucha aterrizamos en la pista, el aviador también formaba parte y con ayuda del fuego logre que me avisara de la gente que llegaría a revisar que estuviera muerto, aunque termine con mi saco roto todo estaba bien

Horas después despertó el tipo y aún estaba bastante aturdido, con sus ojos desorbitados levanto la cabeza un momento antes de bajarla de nuevo, de la cocina tome algo del líquido que había y se lo arroje en la cara lo que lo despertó y levante su cara sujetando su cabello

– donde esta este tipo – pregunte mostrándole una foto

– Donde se esconde – dije

Con lo tonto que estaba apenas podía mover la boca, ya que ser paciente no era la solución lo golpee en la cara hasta que levanto sus manos pidiendo que me detuviera

– donde esta? – pregunte

– eh….– con mejor reacción suspiro

– no sé dónde está pero si se dónde come – replico

– donde? – pregunte

– El y unos hombres van a un restaurante en el centro, se llama el italiano – dijo

– y cada cuándo van? – pregunte

– eso no lo sé, ellos se sientan en el fondo donde son cubiertos por una pintura japonesa – contesto

– ya veo, has hecho mi trabajo más fácil así que no te matare – dije, ya que no había nada solo tome mis cosas y me retire

– oye no me desataras? – pregunto

– No, ya encontraras como hacerlo por ti mismo – conteste

– además es una buena forma de que te quites los tóxicos del cuerpo – añadí

Sali de ahí escuchando al tipo gritar

Volví a la calle y fui a comer algo mientras buscaba el restaurante que había dicho el tipo, mis quirks requerían de alimentos y debía almacenar bastantes componentes para poder tener amplio límite de ataque, compre pan de frijol en un puesto y me senté en la acera, todo iba bien y si bien recordaba habían bastantes héroes activos en Japón quienes podían ser una molestia para mí ya que actuaban de manera libre y si me veían haciendo mi trabajo me detendrían y llevarían a alguna jefatura, cuando acabe de comer volví al camino

El restaurante era uno cinco estrellas y como uno tenía bastante seguridad, fue sencillo llegar en taxi y era bastante elegante el edificio, camine a la puerta donde un par de sujetos cuidaban

– tiene reservación? – pregunto uno

– No, busco a alguien – conteste

– Sin reservación no puede entrar – respondió el otro

– Solo busco a este tipo – mostré la foto

– No puede entrar – guarde la foto y levante mis mangas

– Solo daré una revisión – dije

Ambos se colocaron delante tapándome el paso, suspire haciendo brotar plumas, no quería pelear pero no tenía otra opción, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y salieron unas personas platicando pero entre los tantos rostros me encontré con el objetivo

Me aparte y expulse todas mis plumas en mis brazos soltando mi maleta mientras que de mi boca brotaron llamas

– quieto –

ignorando esas palabras me arroje al blanco, no obstante, los hombres que lo acompañaban y los guardias se interpusieron, arroje mis plumas y una llamarada que los hizo cubrirse, con ellos lastimados y con la vista ocupada me arroje sobre cada uno golpeándolos con piernas y brazos, algo que aprendí en el trabajo fue que un cuerpo que no se mueve es una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse, derribe a los guardias y también a un par que acompañaban al objetivo, sin dejar de arrojar fuego me acerque bastante teniéndolo a simples centímetros, pero antes de poder acabarlo alguien me sujeto por la espalda, fue algo demasiado rápido donde no reaccione y me vi volando hacia la calle estrellándome contra el parabrisas de un auto

Recuperando el aliento me arrastre fuera del auto, me dolía la espalda pero no lo suficiente para dejarme fuera, los que aún se mantenían en pie se fueron aproximando separándose y formando un circulo alrededor

– quien te mando? – pregunto el objetivo desde la espalda de uno de sus acompañantes

– hagamos esto más sencillo, entrégate y nadie saldrá herido, bueno eso no es posible pero evitaras que me enoje, cuando me enojo suelo ser más lento y eso no te conviene – conteste

– Meh – bramo

de entre sus ropas sacaron armas y empezaron a disparar, salte detrás del auto protegiéndome, con el sonido de los disparos resonando en el metal fui expulsando plumas por todo mi cuerpo, cuando tenía las plumas cubriéndome me fui poniendo de pie, logre calmar mi respiración y abrí mi boca expulsando una pequeña flama, relajado comencé a correr y arroje mis plumas distrayéndolos, con ellos cubriéndose arroje el fuego haciéndoles arder la ropa y retrocedieron liberándose del fuego, con los disparos desviados me fui aproximando eliminando a dos de sus acompañantes que cayeron, el objetivo comenzó a correr y fui detrás. Algo malo de mis quirks era que mi peso era mayor de lo que aparentaba así que mi velocidad al correr disminuía y ya que me encontraba cubierto de plumas no podía alcanzarlo

De entre la avenida el blanco fue hacia el interior de un cruce entre edificios, llegue pronto y entre observando que estaba parado en medio, inmóvil solo me miraba

– Hagamos esto más sencillo – dije

De mi brazo tome unas plumas aproximándome, sin embargo, el blanco saco una pistola de su ropa y apunto hacia un bote de basura

– alto ahí o lo matare – dijo

– a quién? – pregunte

– Al niño – dijo

– Sal de ahí –

Detrás del bote salió un pequeño niño de no más de diez años

– Ahora tírate al suelo y pon tus brazos en tu espalda – dijo

Mi estilo era no inocentes ya que tenía que explicar los daños colaterales, me hinque estirando los brazos

– bien ahora es momento de que acabe tu trabajo – dijo

Con plumas cubriéndome solo coloque mis manos en mi espalda y el blanco disparo, caí de espalda inmóvil sintiendo el golpe del disparo en mi clavícula, poco a poco el tipo camino hacia mí solo que escuche el sonido de más pasos y hablaron

– ya está muerto? – pregunto alguien

– no lo sé, iba a eso – respondió el blanco

– y el niño? – pregunto otro

– Pues lo eliminare, no quiero cabos sueltos – contesto

Expulse más plumas

Los que llegaron pasaron de mí y hablaron un poco más, escuchando me daba la idea de sus posiciones y con plumas ya en mis palmas respire profundo, el sonido de corte de cartucho resonó en los muros y ante la señal me levante arrojando las plumas, los disparos se desviaron al suelo y logre eliminar a otro más pero el disparo del blanco dio en el niño que retrocedió, me puse de pie de inmediato escuchando otro disparo que dio en el brazo del blanco que tiro la pistola, sorprendido por lo que sucedió expulse fuego incendiando la basura cercana y aprovechando que el blanco y su gente estaba buscando al culpable tome al niño y escape de ahí

Libere peso y volví por mi portafolio

Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en un parque ocultos entre arbustos, sentado miraba al niño que no tenía herida alguna

– y tus padres? – pregunte

– No tengo – contesto

– y familia? – pregunte

– No tengo – me sorprendió que estuviera sano después de recibir un disparo a tan corta distancia

– Ya veo – oculto saque el teléfono de mi portafolio y llame a mi contacto

– Lo perdí, consígueme información – dije

– Puede que me tome más tiempo – dijo

– Bien, cuando lo tengas envíalo – colgué y me apoye en el tronco del árbol

– no tienes casa? – pregunte

– El callejón era mi hogar – contesto

– Vaya – brame

Me dolió un poco la clavícula pero solo era ardor, había perdido todas mis plumas en el hotel y debía reponer componentes

– tienes hambre? – pregunte, solo asintió

– No tengo a donde ir y nos estarán buscando así que quédate aquí y vengo en un rato – me levante de ese lugar con mi maletín y sali del escondite

Camine por el parque y me puse el abrigo ya que el agujero de bala en mi camisa se notaba, no muy lejos se encontraba una tienda donde entre y compre bastante comida y después fui por verduras, sin embargo, sentía que me vigilaban por lo que con más calma camine comprando

Rondando las tiendas y escabulléndome llegue hasta el perseguidor que era el niño, me perdió de vista y fui por detrás, el niño realmente era callejero, ropa sucia y rota, sus zapatos eran más sandalias y tenía mugre por todas partes

– Come –

Le di pan de melón que saco de su empaque y comenzó a comer, observe los alrededores y bostece

– Vamos a sentarnos – dije andando

Fuimos al costado de una tienda y nos sentamos a comer, lo primero que consumí fueron las verduras que eran una gran fuente de componentes

– y no tienes donde quedarte? – pregunte

Negó con la cabeza, el niño comía muy tranquilo y rápido, no podía creer que el chico estuviera vivo

– oye tienes un quirk? –

Solo movió los hombros dudando que tuviera uno, me puse a pensar un poco más y supuse que hubo otro portador en el callejón pero no había lugar donde esconderse y tampoco puntos de vista

Deje de pensar y solo recobre energías

Cuando todo se terminó me puse de pie estirando mis brazos

– voy a buscar donde quedarme, sino tienes a donde dormir puedes seguirme – realmente quería dejar al chico pero lo que sucedió me hizo tener un interés


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Caminamos hasta una zona algo abandonada de la ciudad y dentro de una vivienda vieja nos mantuvimos callados, con las plumas que aun tenia comencé a hacer un chaleco, el niño se encontraba sentado mirando el suelo

– y has ido a la escuela? – pregunte

Negó con la cabeza, era demasiado silencioso todo aquel lugar

Pasando las horas termine el chaleco y me acosté en el polvoso suelo

– y que haces normalmente? – pregunte

– Busco comida – contesto

– Entiendo –

El chico era bastante callado y me aburría

– oye vamos a entrenar – dije

Me puse de pie y me quite el abrigo

– Ven, te voy a enseñar a pelear – dije

El chico se puso de pie y me siguió a una zona menos vieja

Parado se limitaba a verme

– Cuando peleas debes tener una guardia – dije mostrándole la posición de defensa

– Esto lo aprendí de niño así que debe ser fácil – tome sus brazos y los puse en la forma correcta

– Así debes mantener la guardia, proteges tu cabeza y también tus costillas – lo mire un momento

– Separa tus pies así – con algo de esfuerzo logre que colocara una defensa buena

– bien, ahora ve como golpeo –

Me coloque y di puñetazos, no tardo en copiar mis movimientos

– Si entrenas así puede que no tengas problemas –

No había mucho por hacer pero al menos podría defenderse contra cualquiera que le fuera una amenaza

Cayo la noche y acostado miraba la azotea que tenía hoyos, el chico dormía en el suelo apoyando su cabeza con sus brazos, ya que no había manera de volver al pasado me puse de pie y fui hacia el parándome delante observándolo, abrí la boca y expulse una pequeña flama aumentando su intensidad, si lo que haría no funcionara donaría dinero a un orfanato

Expulse parte de mis plumas como protección y pasando unos segundos mi llama ya había llegado a un punto donde una persona moriría al entrar en contacto con el fuego y sin tardar más expulse el fuego sobre el chico, el olor a madera quemada inundo el aire y del cuerpo que cubierto en llamas salió una llamarada que logre esquivar, se incendió el techo y sonreí al ver al chico sin daño alguno, ya que el fuego se propagaba lo tome en brazos y junto a mis cosas huimos de esa casa

En la mañana estábamos en un parque solitario, el chico dormía en una banca y yo bebía café que había comprado en una máquina expendedora, el quirk del chico era interesante y me despejo de dudas del día anterior, paso una hora y el niño despertó sentándose en la banca

– Toma –

Le entregue una bolsa con pan

– come –

miraba hacia los árboles, me pregunte donde estaría el objetivo y si tendría que hacer todo un trabajo difícil al encontrarlo, no me gustaba tener que hacer demasiado para algo tan simple, en medio de mi concentración sonó mi teléfono y conteste enseguida

– ya está? – pregunte

– eh? Como estas? – contesto mi madre al otro lado, suspire

– bien y ustedes? – pregunte

– que bien, y donde estás? – contesto

– estoy en Japón – respondí

– oh donde esta ese volcán y donde hay samuráis no? – dijo

– Sí, algo así – replique

– estas por trabajo? – pregunto

– Si, estaré un tiempo aquí – dije

– oh, y estas aun en el negocio de los muebles? – dijo

– Sí, aunque ahora es más tejido pero igual es trabajo – dije

– ya deberías volver y casarte con tu novia – dijo

Había escuchado lo mismo muchas veces

– lleva bastante tiempo esperándote y algún día se cansara y te dejara – añadió

– Puede que el año que viene lo haga, por ahora estoy bien soltero – dije

– pero si deberías sentar cabeza, no puedes vivir igual por siempre – dijo

– tu padre ha estado preocupado y tiene también mucho que no has venido a casa – dijo

– sí, puede que el año que viene – dije

– está bien, y has comido bien? Tus quirks necesitan tener recursos – dijo

– sí, de hecho sirve bastante para mis trabajo – dije

– Lo sé, pero ten cuidado como los usas en algunos lugares es ilegal – de donde venía era difícil usar los quirks y para tener un permiso debía estar en las fuerzas de defensa o en la policía

– sí, siempre tengo cuidado – dije

– bueno, espero verte pronto y come bien – dijo

– Sí, no se preocupen demasiado – conteste, nos despedimos y colgué

Continúe sentado bebiendo café hasta que el niño hablo

– que lengua era esa? – pregunto

– español, es lo que habla de dónde vengo – conteste

– Pero también hablas japonés – dijo

– Sí, también hablo inglés – añadí

– Oh, eres muy inteligente – bramo

– Es algo que viene con el trabajo – conteste

– oh, y que es lo que haces? – pregunto

– Pues voy por tipos malos, como los del callejón – replique

– eres un héroe? – pregunto

– Como los de aquí no, soy algo llamado silenciador, me contratan para acabar con los que no pueden tocar – dije

El chico me miro fijo

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– y a donde iras cuando termines con esos villanos? – contesto

– Puede que a otro país o a mi casa, eso depende si es que hay otro trabajo – dije

– yo podría ser como tú? Tienes dinero y comida además peleas contra villanos eso suena como una buen trabajo – dijo

– no es como lo piensas, no soy un héroe y no tengo licencia para serlo además cuando trabajo en ocasiones en las que he estado por morir, los villanos en ocasiones esta organizados y atacan a la vez y son poderosos – dije

– pero estas aquí…si me entrenas puede que te pueda igualar – dijo

– además no tengo a donde ir, ni a nadie – agrego

– Realmente no tengo ganas de tener un pupilo y por ahora te mantengo con vida porque sé que te buscaran como cabo suelto y la que me da los contactos se enojara si muere un inocente – dije

– por favor lléveme consigo, le seré útil – dijo inclinándose sobre la banca

– Lo pensare – dije

El chico con el estómago lleno se volvía más social

Más tarde aun sentado escuche mi teléfono sonar, respondí y era mi contacto

– ya tengo la información, hay unos héroes que conocen su paradero – dijo

– y donde viven? – pregunte

– Pues ahora están en la academia de Japón, el único problema que tendrías es entrar – contesto

– Ya te envié la información de los héroes, ellos han tenido acercamientos pero solo ellos conocen el dato – dijo

– y has mandado información de la academia? – pregunte

– claro, va junto planos y el nivel de seguridad – contesto

– y no tienes algo más? – pregunte

– Pues podría entrar al sistema pero será difícil y me tomaría días – dijo

– y hay una manera de entrar sin tener que hacer tanto ruido? – dije

– Bueno hoy habrá una demostración pero necesitas una invitación –

– Eso es un avance, mándame una – dije

– ese es el problema, deberás conseguirla de un invitado y robarla porque son exclusivas –

Suspire

– y sabes quiénes son? – pregunte

– eso si es sencillo, parece que los medios tendrán invitaciones y puedes conseguir una con los locales – dijo

– sí, envíame los datos – dije

– Ya está en el que envié – repuso

– Excelente – bramo

– bien, nos comunicaremos si es que todo va bien pero ayúdame con el dinero – respondí

– sí, manda un mensaje cuando lo necesites – dijo, me puse de pie colgando

– es hora de trabajar –

Sin perder tiempo comencé a caminar estirando mis brazos y después revise la información

El noticiero local tenía un acceso y algunos reporteros entrarían junto a su equipo, ya que todos se conocían debía robar la invitación antes del evento que sería al día siguiente por la mañana, el tiempo que tenía era bastante por lo que planee aún más como haría las cosas fuera y adentro

Caminando llegue a una avenida comercial mirando bastante gente y también mi reflejo en un aparador, me encontraba sucio y tenía la ropa de igual manera, olía a humo y a pasto. Continúe adelante llegando a un cajero y antes de entrar mande un mensaje a mi contacto, espere unos segundos y fui al cajero donde presione una clave y enseguida me apareció la cantidad que podía sacar y fui colocando una cantidad que me serviría, sin embargo, en el reflejo del lente de la cámara pude ver al chico a la distancia mirando, añadí unas cifras mas

Sali del cajero con el dinero que guarde en mi maletín y comencé a caminar, caminando llegue a una plaza comercial donde compraría ropa, no obstante, volví a olerme y cambie de dirección

Sali de esa zona comercial y caminando llegue a unos baños públicos, no había estado en unos por lo que me quede observando la fachada pensando si era una buena idea

– vas a entrar? – pregunto el niño que estaba a mi lado

– No lo sé, nunca he entrado – respondí

– Pues yo he visto que es fácil de usar – dijo

– has entrado? – pregunte

– no, pero he oído a la gente – replico

– Ya veo –

Pensaba en rentar una habitación pero no me quedaría mucho además de que debía ir a buscar una camioneta del noticiero

– oye chico desde cuando no te bañas? – pregunte, se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo

– Ya son varios meses – dijo, sonreí y me quite el abrigo

– Vamos adentro – dije

Fui al aparador y pague por ambos, más adelante entramos pero no había regaderas en cambio algunos estaban sentados y se bañaban, con una toalla cubriéndome llegue hasta uno de esos bancos, deje mi maletín a un lado y copiando a los otros comencé a bañarme

Pasando unos minutos mire de reojo el chico que igual se bañaba y el agua que recorría su cabeza era negra y un olor a tierra mojada llego a mi nariz

– usa más el shampo, puedo pagar por una caja – dije

El chico con más esfuerzo comenzó a producir espuma y uso mucha agua caliente, yo termine rápido y me metí a algo parecido a una tina caliente donde me revise donde había recibido el disparo pero no era nada así que solo me relaje, el chico se bañó otros diez minutos más hasta que el agua dejo de ser negra y se podía ver mejor el color de su cabello

Cuando logro dejar de oler a tierra mojada entro al agua caliente

– Realmente aguantas la temperatura – bramo

– es algo de mi quirk, realmente el fuego que expulso puede llegar a la misma temperatura del sol pero aparte de las pruebas nunca lo he usado así que puedo aguantar esto por horas – dije

– increíble, esta es la primera vez que entro en agua caliente – dijo

– si? en donde he estado casi no hay estas cosas – ahí dentro pasamos veinte minutos hasta que salimos

– nunca dejas tu maletín? – pregunto

– Esto es importante además es casi a prueba de todo – conteste

– oh, y eso que significa? – pregunto

– bueno si le disparas solo se dañara la piel pero el interior estará a salvo, también contra el fuego, agua y ácidos….bueno realmente hay muchas cosas ya que está protegida por mis plumas – dije

– Lo malo es que pesa bastante – solo asintió y fuimos a vestirnos

Salimos de los baños con un olor diferente regresando al centro comercial, ya que necesitaba ropa más formal y limpia fuimos a una tienda de ropa elegante, dentro camine observando lo que tenían

– y siempre usas esto? – pregunto

– Depende, hay veces que con deportivas hago el trabajo pero en este caso debo estar presentable – respondí, con ropa de mi talla en mano fui hacia un vestidor

– Si quieres ve la demás ropa – dije

Entre y comencé a cambiarme de ropa, lo malo de todo es que había la posibilidad de que terminaría con la camisa o el saco con agujeros de balas o quemada por alguna cosa pero el punto era que al final algo arruinaría la tela, bien vestido y un ambiente diferente sali cargando mi ropa en mis manos, los zapatos que llevaba estaban bien para el día siguiente, entre mi tranquilidad escuche una discusión cerca de ahí

– Vete de aquí niño – dijo alguien, pasando algunos aparadores mire a un tipo de traje llevar del brazo al chico

– Oye – brame

– déjalo solo está viendo – dije

– y tú quién eres? – pregunto

– el que pagara esto – del maletín saque el dinero, el tipo dejo al chico y fue hacia mi

– y no desea otra cosa? – pregunto

– Ropa para ese niño – dije señalándolo

– s.. Si, síganme – el chico fue conmigo y fui detrás del vendedor

Al final compre ropa para un niño y un par de zapatos nuevos ya que los que tenía el chico eran más sandalias que tenis, pague todo en efectivo y sin nada más sali del centro comercial, en poco tiempo caería el atardecer y con ello debía ir a buscar la camioneta

Andando en la dirección que me indico mi contacto me detuve y del maletín saque una buena cantidad

– Toma, con esto puedes comer una semana y ya que te ves diferente no creo que te encuentren – dije, con la mano del chico con billetes me aleje

– consíguete algún trabajo y no seas un vicioso – añadí, no tenía nada más que hacer con el niño así que podía hacer el resto del trabajo sin más distracciones

Por la noche llegue a la dirección de uno de los trabajadores y vigilando di con él, entre mis pensamientos cambie de planes y fui en dirección de la academia donde esperaría de mejor manera la oportunidad además de que sería un problema robarla un día antes del evento lo que causaría que aumentaran la vigilancia en busca del ladrón. Había escuchado rumores que habían grandes héroes dentro y el sistema de seguridad era alto para evitar a cualquier clase de invitado no deseado, comía algo de pan y bebía café esperando y recordé la ocasión en la que me enfrente contra un héroe en otro país, en esa ocasión me habían contratado para acabar con una banda de ladrones que habían robado a una pequeña cosa que los volvió secuestradores, en mi búsqueda llegue a Francia donde siguiendo las pistas encontré a uno de los objetivos caminando por las transitadas avenidas, lo seguí hasta llegar a su casa donde vivía solo según mi contacto, entre después de él y con una pelea en la que destroce una mesa con su espalda lo hice hablar, me dio la dirección de la casa de seguridad y con todo el dato incendie todo

Viaje hasta aquella casa de seguridad donde vigile algunas horas creando una estrategia donde lograra evitar que la niña saliera herida, ya que las variantes siempre eran cosas que estropeaban los planes hice uno simple y fui hasta parte trasera donde encendería la basura creando humo además de quemar la puerta que era de madera, eso fue cosa sencilla por lo que volví pronto al frente donde con plumas en mano esperaba que abrieras la puerta para despejar el humo, no obstante la sombra de alguien sobre mí se hizo presente

– así que tú eres el pirómano – dijo, no hablaba del todo francés pero voltee y ahí estaba un héroe de colores rojizos

– Si me perdonas tengo un trabajo – respondí, encendí mi boca y de pronto me vi arrojado hacia un árbol donde choque quebrando algunas ramas

– de que estas hecho? – pregunto el héroe

– De amor y esfuerzo – respondí, caí el suelo mirando que se había roto mi pantalón

– bien pirómano tienes dos opciones te quedas quieto hasta que llegue el auto que te llevara a prisión o te golpearon lo suficiente para dejarte inconsciente – dijo

– enserio tengo trabajo – el tipo insistiría como los demás héroes así que sin más demora arroje una llamarada al héroe que logró esquivar el ataque a excepción de su capa que soltó en el acto

– vete de aquí héroe tengo asuntos – dije

– será por las malas – asentí y libere más fuego tomando más plumas de mis brazos, con fuerza se elevó en el alto cielo y llegando a una altura que la que casi lo perdía de vista bajo en picada, con una velocidad que aumentaba cada vez más un rastro de luz salía de su cuerpo, expulse mis plumas

De lo poco que me pude dar cuenta de su quirk era que entre más velocidad tomaba una energía extraña lo rodeaba y el contacto fue una explosión y me arrojo a unos veinte metros a lo largo de esa calle empedrada, el tipo apenas me toco pero aun así la fuerza que tenía fue lo suficiente para moverme, el peso que podía llegar a tener al estar cubierto de plumas en zonas vulnerables era de cuatrocientos kilogramos así que el problema era que si no hubiese protegido mi cuerpo estaría en serios problemas e inmóvil porque tendría las costillas rotas

– creo que ahora estas arrepentido – dijo, con la vista en el suelo respirando el polvo expulse más flama y me concentre

Volví a ponerme de pie rápidamente y sin hablar lo ataque, el fuego lo cubrió un momento mientras tanto arroje mis plumas que se clavaron en su brazos, mi fuego consumió parte de su traje de héroe y fue hacia el alto cielo donde el viento las extinguió, no pude confirmarlo pero el héroe se encontraba enojado y con la misma velocidad descendió llenados de esa energía, me preparare y espere al impacto, lo segundos se volvieron lentos hasta que llego hasta mí, abrí las manos y lo atrape un momento pero el héroe sonrió, mis manos se sintieron raras por que no logre tocar su cuerpo del todo porque me vi expulsado

Repelido volví a ser arrastrado por el suelo empedrado solo que para fortuna choque con una carreta que destroce, no entendía del todo lo que sucedía pero surgió una idea de cómo vencerlo, el fuego ya había creado bastante humo y los secuestradores no tardarían en salir por lo que debía apresurarme, me puse de pie y con la vista en el héroe expulse más plumas en mis brazos y piernas, camine en su dirección y me coloque en posición de defensa, cuando lo pude detener parecía que mis manos se mantenían separadas de su cuerpo, era parecido cuando quieres juntar dos imanes por los mismos polos y por más que intentas estos se repelen y esa pequeña sensación era similar, si algo me enseño mi maestro era que si no podías detener un rio lo podías desviar o en su caso partirlo, me relaje y con las manos separadas lo observe, asentí y el héroe volvió a elevarse

Preparado respiraba profundamente y comenzó a descender, con el cuerpo rebajado me concentre en su cuerpo

El tipo rojo se movía a gran velocidad creando una aura luminosa, llego pronto y sin perderlo de vista me incline separando mis piernas y junte mis manos en diagonal creando una i griega invertida cuando llego a mi sentí la presión en mis piernas contra el suelo, sin embargo, el héroe me observo un segundo con una expresión confiado pero la cambio a una de dolor inclinándose sobre mí y en momento salió disparado, con el tipo fuera tire las plumas sobrantes y fui a la casa

Habían abierto las ventanas pero no era suficiente y con esa señal fui directo a la puerta, con una llamarada la encendí y con una patada la partí, entre rápidamente derribando a dos que resguardaban la puerta, cruce rápidamente los pasillos y cree aún más humo quemando los muebles, con el fuego en la planta baja donde no encontré a nadie más subí al segundo piso

Con rapidez recorrí las habitación destrozando puertas e incendiando la mayoría, corriendo a toda velocidad me vi cruzando el largo pasillo hasta dar con una puerta de acero, aumente el calor de mi flama y la dispare a la puerta que se calentó y en corto tiempo se volvió rojiza, estando en ese punto arroje mis plumas que se clavaron en la chapa y después la abrí con una patada más, no obstante, una lluvia de balas hicieron pedazos el rojizo metal

Me protegí usando una pared y cuando dejaron de disparar retorne a la acción, el fuego se extendía como el humo y sin más por hacer entre a la habitación lanzado mis plumas a una altura encima de metro y medio. Con todo el caos volvieron a disparar pero logre esquivar las balas detrás de unos muebles y expulse plumas, con la protección lista me arroje encima de uno y con un par de golpes lo deje fuera, no perdí el tiempo y arroje más plumas hasta encendí a uno de los secuestradores, al fondo de la habitación sentada en una silla estaba la niña que atada miraba lo que sucedía. Dispararon de nuevo pero todas impactaron en mi espalda donde las plumas me cubrieron, fui con la niña y con una de mis plumas corte los lazos liberándola, la tome en brazos cubriéndola

– Cierra tus ojos – dije

Cubriéndola comencé a correr, el secuestrador volvió a disparar pero incruste plumas en su brazo y lo encendí, el fuego incrementaba como la temperatura pero aun así solo continúe adelante

Atravesé todo sintiendo los disparos en mi espalda pero no deje de incendiar lo que me encontraba, corriendo pase por todo el fuego del primer piso y salimos a salvo, nos alejamos lo suficiente y la deje detrás de un árbol mientras volvía, enfrente abrí la boca y expulse una flama que aumente mucho más de la temperatura para matar a una persona y cuando llego a cierta potencia lo solté dentro y rodee la casa haciendo estallar las ventanas donde entro el fuego, sin necesitar de minutos la casa se encontró cubierta en llamas y era imposible que una persona normal sobreviviera a la temperatura que hacia crujir el aire además de que la madera se hacía pedazos

Con eso terminado volví con la niña que tome en brazos y nos retiramos, el trabajo termino con una bolsa de dinero y una llamada de mi contacto sobre el blanco de Japón que en ese tiempo estaba en estados unidos, aún era temprano así que inicie el trabajo

En estados unidos las cosas fueron un poco más ruidosas pero el tipo huyo antes de que lo viera y lo demás fue en el vuelo, ya empezaba la mañana

Llego la hora en la que el evento se prepararía y llegaron muchas camionetas donde bajaron demasiada gente y entre tantos reconocí a los posibles llaves


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Con el maletín en mano camine en dirección a uno de las camionetas donde algunos reporteros hablaban entre ellos y chocando ligeramente robe dos identificaciones, eso fue cosa sencilla y camine en dirección a la puerta donde resguardaban dos héroes revisando, mire un momento las identificaciones y ambas tenían nombres demasiado japoneses y las fotos iban con sus apellidos, los héroes revisaban todo por lo que me desvié y me oculte a pensar un momento, la seguridad era alta y la única manera era hacerlo por la fuerza, no muy lejos estaba una máquina expendedora de sodas, con un suspiro solo mire mi ropa y abrí la boca expulsando una flama que incremente y dispare a la máquina, pasando unos momentos se escucharon pequeñas explosiones y de la nada estallo completamente, ya que el ruido resonó en los muros comencé a correr en dirección a las camionetas donde volví a ocultarme mientras tanto el caos se iba apoderando del lugar, algunas personas huyeron y se refugiaron dónde estaban los héroes que con comunicadores hablaban, volví a esa puerta y en el proceso robe un sombrero de uno de los reporteros que distraído miraba en dirección a la columna de humo que se levantaba, me cubrí la cabeza

en la puerta principal saque la identificación, la mostré inclinando el sombrero cubriéndome los ojos

– te vez más bajo en la foto – comento

– Siempre me lo dicen – conteste

– te puedes quitar el sombrero? – pregunto

– Si –

levante mi mano y con suavidad expulse plumas, no obstante, una voz familiar me hablo

– Papa ya está mama adentro – dijo el niño

– Vamos – añadió

– puedo pasar? – pregunte

el héroe miro al niño

– seguro, que lleva en su maletín? – pregunto

– Papeles y mi celular – conteste

– lo puede abrir? –

sin problema lo hice

– Bien señor hakamoto – dijo

pase sosteniendo la mano del niño

Llegamos al interior y dentro lo solté tirando el sombrero a la basura y me quite el saco

– bien niño, ahora vete – dije

camine por el pasillo y entre a la sala de trasmisión donde estarían narrando, fue una visita rápida en la que robe parte del uniforme de un carga cables y con un rollo de esta sali en busca de los casilleros donde debían estar los dos héroes que tenían algo que ver con el objetivo

Pasando los minutos no podía creer que el niño me hubiese ayudado y también evito una pelea antes de completar la infiltración, siendo parte del staff me fue sencillo moverme por el interior y en poco me encontré en los casilleros, actuando normal observe a uno de ellos que terminaba de ponerse su colorido traje de héroe, con mi maletín en mano deje el rollo de cables en el suelo

– ya están las cámaras? – pregunto

– sí, bueno parte de ellas – conteste

– Que bueno –

relajado deje mis cosas en el suelo y me estire

– Hay que hacer un buen trabajo – bramo

– Si –

expulse mis plumas y prepare mi fuego, distraído en sus aparatos de su traje salté encima derribándolo

– que te sucede? – pregunto

– dime donde esta este tipo? – pregunte mostrándole una fotografía

el héroe reacciono y sonrió

– así que eres un sicario – comento

un zumbido se hizo presente y de pronto una fuerza me impulso hacia el techo, caí de nuevo aplastando los casilleros cercanos, no perdí el tiempo y volví a ponerme de pie

– donde esta? – pregunte

– te detendré antes de que llegue all migthy –

no sabía a qué se refería pero sonaba a policía así que solo me debía apresurar, con mi flama queme las mangas de la chaqueta dejando respirar mi piel, si bien sabia los trajes servían para proteger y potenciar el quirk, yo nunca use uno por que siempre terminaba rompiéndolo

El tiempo corría y no me quede a pensar más, deje volar mis plumas y también mi fuego, el héroe se cubrió entre los casilleros cercanos y el zumbido se hizo presente, era claro que mandaría a volar el metal por lo que evitándolo me coloque debajo de una banca de acero pegada en la pared, segundos después las cajas chocaron resonando en toda la habitación, me arrastre fuera de la banca y espere oculto entre pertenencias

– sigues aquí? – pregunto

cuando me dio la espalda mientras me buscaba salte tirándolo, con mi peso lo deje inmóvil y sujetando su cabeza pregunte

– donde esta? –

quiso colocarse de pie pero no lo logro

– de que estas hecho, traes una armadura puesta? – pregunto

– donde esta? –

teniéndolo tan débil empecé a romper su traje

– No te lo diré –

el ruido ya debía haber llamado la atención así que sin más opción lo golpee hasta dejarlo inconsciente

Hui de ahí cargando mi maletín y también el rollo, me oculte de nuevo ahora en el comedor donde pocas personas estaban desayunando entre ellos jóvenes estudiantes, pase de largo y fui al baño cercano

dentro estaba un trabajador lavándose las manos, tenía el uniforme blanco del comedor y sin pensarlo lo golpee con mi portafolio dejándolo sobre el suelo, lo arrastre hasta unas de las cabinas donde con rapidez tome su ropa y le di la mía cosa que era demasiado buena para alguien de su salario a excepción de los zapatos que eran demasiado buenos para dejarlos ir, ya que el seria la distracción sali fuera rumbo a los camerinos donde debía encontrar al segundo héroe, aun no llegaba la hora de prepararse por lo que debía estar ahí

Fue un recorrido sin problemas solo que mi presencia ya había sido anunciada y algunos policías recorrían los pasillos

Con pasos serenos llegue a la puerta del camerino exacto, no perdí el tiempo y entre arrojándome sobre el que de espaldas arreglaba un aparato parecido a un control remoto, con su cara sobre la mesa sujete un brazo llevándolo al punto donde podía romperlo, del bolsillo saque la foto

– donde esta? – pregunte

– No te lo diré – torcí un poco más

– solo necesito su ubicación actual o un lugar donde vaya generalmente – añadí

– No lo entiendes, él es un informante – dijo

– Nos da información – agrego

– solo sé que el tipo mato a una aldea completa, donde esta –

su brazo tenía solo una oportunidad de romperse

– el…..el ira a una fiesta esta noche – dijo mientras soltaba quejidos

– donde? – Pregunte

– en el hotel fujitomo – sonreí y solté una flama que cubrió los alrededores

– Gracias –

lo golpee de nuevo dejándolo fuera, sin embargo, su cuerpo soltó una descarga eléctrica que paralizo mi brazo que lo sometió y también parte de mi cara, no sabía cuál era su quirk pero si hubiese peleado no me habría movido después del primer ataque

Lo arrastre fuera mientras el sonido de la alarma antincendios sonaba, sentado en el pasillo me aleje rumbo a la puerta

Ya se había estado creando un caos completo pero no parecía que el evento se cancelara, algunos héroes fueron en dirección del incendio y de lo que me alegraba era que no hubiese ubicadores porque sabrían que yo tenía el quirk que inicio el incendio, pronto llegue a la salida de la academia solo que a unos metros escuche a alguien gritar

– oye! Detente ahí! – dijo, ignore ese grito

– tu! El del portafolio! – dijo

voltee levemente, al pie del recinto estaba un héroe con una chaqueta junto a la policía

– tírate al suelo y coloca tus manos en tu cabeza – dijo

se veía que llegarían más personas a detenerme por lo que abrí la boca y encendí el pasto alrededor, el olor me hizo ir a la puerta, no obstante, unas pelotas rebotaron en el suelo y explotaron liberando una clase de polvo que entro en contacto con el fuego y otra explosión me arrojo al suelo, aturdido mire hacia la puerta y me volví a poner de pie, de la nada una gran llamarada apareció e iba a quemar mi ropa pero el niño llego y me cubrió, aquella llama choco y un estruendo dejo paralizados a los héroes pero el ataque fue devuelto y el niño cayo inconsciente, apenas reaccionando expulse fue aumentando la llamas, tome al niño en brazos y huimos pero antes calenté la puerta de acero hasta dejarla roja y sin más nos esfumamos

Nos ocultamos debajo de un puente donde habían bastantes personas viviendo, el niño estaba inconsciente y yo con un dolor en el pecho por la explosión, con tranquilidad llame a mi contacto y le dije de la fiesta en el hotel, lo siguiente fue esperar unas horas en tanto descanse

Olía demasiado a humo y ligeramente a trigo, aun no era medio día y ya tenía ese olor en la ropa pero no podía quejarme ya que aún conservaba mis zapatos. Mi contacto llamo pasando dos horas

– ya tengo la información, pero la seguridad es alta por lo que deberás completar el trabajo durante la fiestas o antes solo que afuera cuando llegue, lo malo de ambas es que habrá policías y guarda espaldas sin mencionar que podría haber portadores fuera como adentro, debes hacerlo rápido – dijo

– podría hacerlo mientras van en el auto? – pregunte

– Pues podría buscarlo pero solo tendrían minutos para encontrarlo y terminarlo – replico

– ya veo, manda todo lo que sea una oportunidad y del resto yo me encargo – dije

– excelente, ya sabes que hacer – añadió, lo despedí y me volví a moverme, cargue al niño en la espalda

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco, los héroes habían patrullado y los policías igual me buscaban por suerte pude comprarle la ropa a algunos vagos además de que no eran soplones por lo que sin problema camine por la calle. Sospechaba que el niño no pudo soportar el golpe del ataque pero si logro regresarlo, andando llegamos a una máquina expendedora y nos acomodamos en una banca en tanto revise la información del hotel, el lugar era uno lujoso por lo que habría seguridad extra en los negocios próximos además de que la avenida estaba llena de cámaras que grababan lo que también sería una molesta ya que la policía seria llamada de inmediato. Los planos de la calles y del hotel eran claros así que prepare dos planes

la fiesta seria por la noche y con tiempo me prepare, la ropa que llevaba era de vagabundo por lo que tenía ventaja, lo lleve conmigo y cerca del hotel me detuve en pequeño callejón donde colocaban basura y sentado solo esperaba, paso el tiempo y algunas personas me arrojaron monedas que apile a mi lado

La noche cayo y la hora de la fiesta ya era próxima, los primeros vehículos llegaban y aún no había recibido la llamada, con paciencia observaba que la policía y héroes revisaban a las personas próximas y tanto era su atención que pasaron de largo a un mendigo con un niño a su lado

Al ver tantos vehículos me impaciente y me preguntaba si él ya había entrado, me puse de pie y me estire buscando una entrada y también una salida, los vidrios eran duros por lo que debía tener tiempo para calentarlos y romperlos ya que hacerlo como en las películas era doloroso o luego eran más resistentes así que era un golpe del que salías aturdido, de pronto se escuche el celular y con prisa conteste

– Que paso – dije

– bien, es un auto oscuro que llegara a la esquina, tiene de guardia a dos héroes volando sobre el – dijo

– Excelente – colgué y observe la avenida a la distancia

– qué pasa? – pregunto el niño que despertó

– si quieres que ser mi pupilo detén el tráfico y encárgate de mí maletín – dije, sin decir nada más comencé a caminar

Los héroes vigilaban bien y observaban a todos lados, andando expulse las plumas en mis brazos

Los autos pasaban rápido y esperando a que el niño hiciera la distracción tronaba mis puños, el auto ya estaba cerca cuando escuche un claxon y la circulación se detuvo, uno de los héroes fue a revisar en tanto comencé a correr y me impulse impactando mis brazos, rompiendo el cristal entre al auto, sin problema logre nockear a dos de los acompañantes en tanto lo tome por el cuello, los acompañantes sacaron sus armas apuntándolas a mi cabeza, abrí la boca

– bien mis guardaespaldas tenemos un asunto aquí – con una flama pequeña mire que el techo estaba hecho de cuero como los asientos y si algo sabia era que algunos tenían una capa de pintura que a cierta temperatura se volvía inflamable así que levante la cara y comencé a calentar el interior

Ninguno jalo el gatillo y los héroes se limitaban a ver, con un ambiente tenso respiraba

– No hagan nada tonto – expulse las plumas de mi cabeza

– aun si disparan les romperé la tráquea – dije

sus nervios y el estrés resaltaba en sus ojos, el calor llego al punto y el techo se prendió, con una sonrisa encendí los asientos delanteros y el humo aumento demasiado. Los guardaespaldas comenzaron a toser y ya que estar ahí sería perjudicial lo sujete con fuerza y salimos del auto, el humo negro subía y la gente alrededor se encontraba alejándose, sujetándole el brazo lo desmaye y arroje una flama al aire como señal al niño y esperaba que la entendiera, nos adentramos entre las calles siendo perseguidos por los héroes, en algunos locales ya sacaban la basura y sin más solo inicie incendios a lo largo de la avenida

Corriendo sin detenerme termine de crear demasiado humo desaparecí rápidamente

Llegue hasta un estacionamiento y solo con la compañía de dos autos viejos miraba el paisaje urbano. Asome la cabeza y solté una bola de fuego hacia el cielo y esta pronto estallo, volví con el objetivo y saque una fotografía después inicie una grabación en vivo, me habían pedido hacerle llorar y trasmitirlo ya que los sobrevivientes querían verlo sufrir, con plumas en mi mano fui clavándolas en sus extremidades lo que lo despertó y soltó un grito

– oye por favor discúlpate con los muertos y dedica unas palabras por respeto – dije, el objetivo me miro un momento pero no pareció entender

Me rasque la cabeza y comencé a calentar mis plumas lo que lo hizo gritar aún mas

– Las palabras por favor – dije, lo tenía clavado a un pilar y no podría escapar

– Di que lo sientes – mis plumas ya estaban por volverse rojas por el calor

– lo….lo siento….yo lo siento – dijo gimiendo de dolor

– ahora unas palabras por los difuntos – entre gemidos se modio los labios y sangro

– no…quería matarlos…..no quería hacerlo – dijo

– eso no, unas palabras de respeto – dije, clave un poco mas

– e….eran buenas personas….no debieron morir de esa manera….y era claro que tenían un futuro brillante, no los conocí pero sería bueno que estuvieran vivos – dijo, camine hacia la cámara y estaba el mensaje de aprobación, sin más solo fui hacia el arroje una bola de fuego que lo hizo encenderse y con ella ilumino la oscuridad

en medio del grito de dolor miraba que Japón de noche era bastante tranquila, pasaron los minutos cuando a la distancia visualice a héroes llegar, de mi bolsillo saque las balas y las coloque en el sujeto que ya había dejado de moverse, con eso terminado solo tome el celular del tipo y emprendí la huida


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

Ya era de mañana y volví al parque donde me oculte con el niño la primera vez, sentado comía pan y bebía café, si el niño era listo me buscaría eso si es que deseaba ser mi pupilo, el dinero me lo habían depositado después de la trasmisión y lo único por lo que aún estaba ahí era mi portafolio que estaba en poder del niño

la noche era fría y aún faltaba ver donde dormir además de que debía ocultarme ya que estarían buscándome por todas partes y como elimine a un soplón de la policía estaría en un punto cercano a ser un enemigo público y más por el hecho que era un capo de la droga que acelera los quirk, héroes y villanos tendrían mi cabeza ya en sus listas y como un buen silenciador los estaría esperando, todo el parque tenia buena iluminación y pocas personas se animaban a verme pero en la lejanía escuchaba pasos

– Señor – dijo el niño que venía corriendo en el sendero, con olor a humo me levante de la banca

– Aquí está tu portafolio – dijo, me lo entrego y se detuvo a descansar

– es….estuve corriendo desde la avenida – dijo

– Y vi su señal pero pensé que estaría en el estacionamiento así que fui a ver pero solo habían policías – añadió

– y que paso en la avenida? – pregunte

– golpee un auto con el maletín y rompí un espejo – contesto, sonreí

– Podrías solo haberte parado y hubiese bastado – dije

– sí, lo pensé después de que el dueño me persiguiera….logre escapar por que el héroe detuvo al dueño y me escondí – dijo

– ya veo –

– pero te busque hasta que vi la señal y luego pensé en buscarte así que fui a dónde has estado – dijo, mire que mi portafolio estaba bien y llame a mi contacto para pedí un transporte, camine en dirección al aeropuerto y me detuve

– aun quieres ser mi pupilo? – pregunte

– si! – bramo, fue a mi lado y caminamos juntos

– supongo que tendré que sacarte papeles de identificación, busca un nombre que te guste – dije y solo asintió

– pero te advierto que te daré mi entrenamiento así que espero que no mueras por un paro cardiaco – dije y volvió a asentir

– solo espero que mi prometida no se enoje cuando te vea –

Fin

Hola

Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, a decir verdad en las primeras ideas el desarrollo iba a ser diferente teniendo solo al principal pero al transcurrir el primer capítulo cambie de rumbo

Gracias y espero poder continuar haciendo historias similares en el universo de boku no hero


End file.
